Sexo, Nicotina, Licor y Rock
by Darkfaith96
Summary: No te resistas, se mía, cae en mi garras, cae en mi mundo de placer y pecado, ven, no tengas miedo, bebe un poco de licor, tranquila, solo te romperé un poco, te va a gustar, abre tus brazos, entrégate al pecado, deja que las llamas del infierno quemen tu piel, tranquila, te gustara, se buena chica y ven, sígueme, entra a mi mundo, no te arrepentirás.
1. Prologo

**Bueno****aquí traigo otro fic. Estoy un poco frustrada y PUTISIMA con Alexy. Bueno, se me pasara. Este fic va a ser mas maduro... no contendrá lemon o no se la verdad. No soy muy buena en escribir Lemmons pero si me sale lo escribiré. Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

><p><em>Te veo en la oscuridad<em>

_Eres sencillamente intocable y pulcra _

_Tu cabello azabache y ojos zafiro_

_Eres un ángel y yo un demonio_

_Sonrío _

_Tus amigas me han señalado_

_No te escondas _

_No temas _

_Solo te romperé un poco_

_¿tímida?_

_Tranquila te enseñare a hablar _

_Sacare de tus labios dulces gemidos_

_Caerás en mi juego_

_Tranquila pequeña _

_No te escondas _

_Entrégate a mi_

_Se mía _

_Cae en la tentación _

_No huyas_

_Me acerco _

_Sabes que soy malo _

_No huyas _

_No escaparas de mis garras _

_Cae conmigo _

_A mi mundo del pecado_

_Ven _

_Sígueme _

_Te enseñare un mundo lleno de placer _

_Cae junto a mi_

_Solo te romperé un poco_

_Déjame guiarte pequeña _

_No es tan malo_

_El placer no es tan malo _

_Ábreme tus brazos_

_Déjame llevarte _

_Entrégate a mi_

_Mis mano son suaves _

_¿ves?_

_Te romperé con delicadeza_

_Grieta por grieta_

_El dolor pasara_

_Cae _

_¿no es delicioso?_

_¿no te gusta las grietas que te he provocado?_

_¿no?_

_Ven _

_Te va a gustar_

_Eres mía _

_Solo mía_

_Solo yo te puedo tocar _

_Solo yo puedo hacer que toques el infierno _

_Me perteneces _

_Lo sabes_

_Te gusta_

_Mis besos te queman_

_Mis mordidas te marcan_

_Porque eres mía_

_Lo sabes_

_Ríndete _

_No forcejees _

_No te dejare escapar _

_Eres mi adicción _

_Soy tu adicción _

_Soy tu perdición_

_¿a dónde vas?_

_No huyas _

_No corras _

_No importa_

_Ocúltate_

_No importara _

_Te encontrare_

_Porque te he marcado_

_Eres mía _

_Solo mía_

_Mi juguete _

_Mi adicción_

_Haz caído _

_No es fácil salir _

_Tus fuerzas se han ido _

_Vuelve a mi_

_¿aun huyes?_

_Que chica tan difícil _

_No importa_

_Sigamos jugando _

_Te encontrare_

_Sonrío_

_Soy tu cazador _

_Tu mi presa _

_Sigue corriendo_

_Te alcanzare _

_Te morderé con mis colmillos _

_Te enseñare que no hay que huir_

_Penetrare mis garras en tu piel _

_Sangraras por mi _

_Te romperé_

_No te resistas pequeña _

_Se que te gusta_

_Se que lo disfrutas _

_Lo se_

_Sonrío _

_Me gusta tu juego _

_Escóndete pequeña_

_Te encontrare_

_Eso hare_

_No esperes _

_Te encontrare Angelique_

_Eso haré_

_-By Wolf- _


	2. Breaking The Habit

**Aquí esta el primer cap de esta historia, me gustaría escribir libremente algún lemmon pero no soy muy buen TTwTT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why I instigate<em>_  
><em>_And say what I don't mean__  
><em>_I don't know how I got this way__  
><em>_I know it's not alright__  
><em>_So I'm __  
><em>_Breaking the habit__  
><em>_Tonight_

_-By Linkin Park-_

* * *

><p>Se miro al espejo, debía terminar de arreglarse el cabello, debía lucir perfecta, como siempre. Echo una ultima ojeada a su atuendo, llevaba una falda negra Chanel de la ultima temporada y una camisa manga larga blanca que había comprado en la boutique de la ciudad, debía verse elegante, siempre se vestía de esa manera. Haciendo un gesto de afirmación tomo su chaqueta roja y unos tacones negro para ponérselos. Puso su largo cabello rubio oscuro detrás de sus hombros dejándolo caer como una cascada le llegaba hasta la cintura, no le gustaba que fuera tan largo, le desesperaba. Por ultimo tomo las llaves de su Mercedes-Benz y su mochila. Era hora de ir al instituto. Tomo el ascensor y bajo hasta el sótano, subió a su auto y arranco.<p>

Mientras manejaba recordó como llego a esa ciudad, recordó con nostalgia las hermosas calles de Paris y la vista de la impotente Torre Eiffel. Había sido la pelea mas fuerte con su madre, necesitaba descansar de ella y de su marido. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le decía que estudiar y en cual universidad, ella hacía lo que quería, lastimosamente para alejarse de su madre y del resto de su familia debía hacer un sacrificio. Debía abandonar Paris e irse a un ciudad a dos horas de su amada ciudad. _"se pueden ir al diablo"_ pensó con rabia rememorando aquel día. Su madre era una cabeza hueca, trabajaba como columnista en una revista no muy popular y se había vuelto a casar con un hombre de negocios. Suspiro con desgana, como detestaba a ese hombre. A lo lejos diviso el instituto, las enormes puertas abiertas le daban paso a los estudiantes para entrar pero ella debía darle la vuelta para parquear junto a sus profesores.

Cerro la puerta y le echo seguro oprimiendo el botoncito con el candado. Miro de reojo a uno de sus profesores, estaba coqueteando con una chica un curso mas abajo, sonrió con sorna, ella no necesitaba hacer esa clase de cosas, ella nunca suplicaba, ¡los demás eran los que le suplicaban! Si es verdad, tenía el ego hasta las nubes. Entro al instituto, el pasillo estaba repleto de personas, las chicas la miraron al instante y empezaron a susurrar. Su sonrisa se amplio, le encantaba ver que era la envidia de las demás chicas, camino con la cabeza en alto permitiéndole a las demás ver su vestimenta y que la odiaran, como le encantaba eso. Siguió su camino pero se detuvo en una puerta, sonrió con diversión, era la hora, abrió la puerta, dentro del salón había un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. El chico la miro y sonrió

-delegado-pronunció-¿qué se siente ser inferior a una chica?

-que solo me hayas ganado por unas decimas en la prueba no significa que seas mejor

-simples excusas-entro y se recostó contra el escritorio-admítelo, soy mejor-se cruzo de brazos

-podrá ser que me hayas ganado en esta ronda pero yo se tu debilidad-se acerco lentamente y se recostó a su lado-deportes

ella sonrió, era verdad-bueno tu ganas. Nos vemos Nath

-nos vemos Coraline.

Lo miro de reojo sin dejar de sonreír. Era uno de los pocos amigos que había echo en el instituto. Los chicos miraban con atención sus pasos, siempre les pareció extraño su unión pero para ella no era extraño, su amistad se basaba prácticamente en la competencia, siempre competían, ¿quién sacaba las mejores notas? ¿quién hacía tal tareas mas rápido? ¿quién necesitaba menos ayuda de un profesor? Pero claro cuando se trataba de deportes ella era la perdedora. Dejo su mochila en el casillero y saco sus cuadernos respectivos para las clases de la mañana. Camino hasta el salón y se sentó en la tercera fila, no le gustaba hacerse en la primera fila, a veces las clases se tornaban aburridas y monótonas.

El salón se fue llenando lentamente, era clase de historia, una de las menos preferidas para los estudiantes. Miro el tablero y recostó su barbilla en su mano izquierda, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un chico de cabello rojo entro al salón, llevaba unos cascos puestos, una chaqueta de cuero negra por debajo traía una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros. Coraline ni se inmuto pero las demás chicas empezaron a susurrar, para ella no era de gran importancia, era el típico chico problemático. Lo había visto un par de veces pero nunca se dirigían la palabra, sabía desde un principio que no eran compatibles. Suspiro, estaba aburrida. Miro hacia la ventana pensativa, como deseaba estar en Paris degustando los deliciosos postres de cada café que visitaba

-tierra llamando a Coraline-dijo casi gritando una chica de cabellos azules y ojos rosas-te he estado hablando desde que entre al salón-su voz chillona le parecía insoportable

-Kristen-dijo un poco exasperada-¿qué sucede?

-Castiel esta aquí-le susurro emocionada

Coraline rodo sus ojos esmeralda-serás ridícula-suspiro de nuevo-disimula mas

-¿disimular?

-si, disimular, a los chicos no les interesan las mujeres que ruegan por su atención

-no había pensado eso… ¡eres una genio!-se sentó correctamente cuando el profesor entro.

Era increíble. _"¿cómo podía estar tan atraída por ese chico?"_ se cuestionaba molesta. Desde que lo había visto había caído tendida a sus pies, así era Kristen, se enloquecía por cualquier chico lindo. A veces deseaba dejarla a un lado, el problema era que esa chica fastidiosa de cabello azul tinturado era la única que le hablaba, debía ser porque las dos entraron el mismo día al instituto.

El transcurso de la clase fue lenta y abrumadora. El profesor Farrés hacía hasta lo imposible para que sus estudiantes no se durmieran en plena clase. Al final sin saber que hacer exactamente decidió dejar un trabajo. Coraline se encogió de hombros, el profesor siempre hacía eso, ya estaba preparada para juntarse con Kristen cuando repentinamente el profesor menciono un detalle muy diferente a sus clases, esta vez el iba a escoger las parejas. Eso la dejo un poco sorprendida. El profesor empezó poco a poco, todo iba bien pero a medida que avanzaba y los nombres se acababan, Coraline se sintió ansiosa, Kristen ya tenía pareja y solo quedaban cuatro estudiantes, incluyéndola claro. Para su desgracia los otros dos estudiantes quedaron juntos, en cambio a ella…

-el señor Leunam y la señorita Leblanc-en ese momento el timbre sonó

-s-señor…-el profesor salió corriendo para su siguiente clase-esto no me esta pasando…-susurro

-traidora-la voz de Kristen resonó, estaba al borde de las lagrimas

-¿qué?

-¡perra se que lo hiciste a propósito!-y salió corriendo

-¿pero que…?-en ese momento el peli-rojo salió del salón sin decir nada _"¿este imbécil a donde cree que va?"_

Se levanto dispuesta a seguirlo, ellos solo compartían esa clase. _"puta suerte, niñita estúpida, ¡estúpido profesor!"_ maldecía mientras caminaba a pasos largos esquivando a cualquiera que se le cruzara en su camino. Debía encontrarlo y poner la reglas. Ella siempre entregaba los trabajos, aunque era mas fácil hacerlo sola pero no quería problemas con ese. Logro divisarlo al final del pasillo, se había metido por las escaleras. _"¿hacia donde se dirige?"_ lo siguió importándole poco las reglas, sabía que no debía ir por ahí. Siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con una puerta, la abrió lentamente y el viento choco contra su figura levantando ligeramente su cabello y la falda, estaba en la azotea

-ahí estas-camino hasta el peli-rojo-¿qué crees que haces?

Castiel se giro, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca-¿tu qué haces aquí?-no se movió de su lugar

-¿acaso no escuchaste? Estamos juntos en el trabajo de historia

-¿me importa?

-no, pero a mi si-dio dos pasos firmes para quedar frente a el. Era mucho mas alto que ella pero eso no le importaba, lo miro a los ojos-se que no te agrado y tu no me agradas, este trabajo va a ser una tortura para los dos por esa razón te quiero proponer algo

Castiel soltó el humo que contenía en la boca golpeando directamente al rostro de la chica-habla-Coraline aguanto la respiración por esa razón su expresión fue neutra

-hoy después de clases te quiero en mi apartamento, hoy mismo vamos a terminar ese trabajo

-me agrada, dame tu dirección y te llego.

Como por arte de magia Coraline saco un papel de su bolsillo, tomo sin permiso alguno un esfero que se encontraba en el bolsillo de Castiel, el la miraba con cierta sorpresa, escribió su dirección y le entrego el papel, se miraron a los ojos con rabia. Coraline dio media vuelta y se aparto del peli-rojo, debía asistir a la siguiente clase. Camino a paso rápido para alcanzar al profesor, logro su meta y lo persuadió hablándole de cualquier tema. Se sentó en el puesto de siempre, esta vez su clase era con Nathaniel, podría distraerse durante un buen tiempo.

Era la quinta vez que revisaba, Nathaniel la miraba divertido, cuando le contó sobre su nuevo compañero para la exposición la carcajada del delegado no se hizo esperar. Suspiro frustrada al caer en cuenta de su error, ese día tenía que estudiar para la prueba de ciencias, también tenía sus amadas clases de cocina y había quedado con su vieja amiga Kim de ir a una fiesta, se froto la cien desesperada, tal vez podría ir a la fiesta y bailar un rato pero el resto se lo perdería. Maldijo su suerte, maldijo su ego y al peli-rojo. En verdad en esos momentos deseaba que desapareciera. Termino de ayudar a su amigo, al salir se topo con Melody la otra delegada, la miro ceñudo mientras ella le sonrió pero Coraline sabía que la delegada la detestaba. _"hipócrita"_ resonó en su mente, como detestaba a esa clase de personas. Subió a su auto y manejo hasta su apartamento pero antes se detuvo en la tienda, debía comprar los materiales para el trabajo.

Acomodo el sofá y la mesa donde harían todo el trabajo. Miro el lugar debía tener una organización buena. Puso sus manos en su cadera y ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ya eran las cinco y Castiel no había llegado. Gruño molesta, le sorprendía lo irresponsable que era el peli-rojo. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, no podía hacer nada, no tenía el celular de ese chico y acababa de perder su clase de cocina _"idiota"_ pensó. Suspiro mientras ponía su brazo encima de su rostro. Su mente empezaba a divagar en sus recuerdos, uno por uno los reviso hasta que encontró algo interesante, era uno de los recuerdos mas subidos de tono que tenía, sonrió satisfecha mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su intimidad. Recordó con sumo detalle cada roce de sus manos, los besos que repartía por todo su cuerpo. Un gemido escapo de sus finos labios mientras su otra mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos

-muy bonito-una voz masculina hizo que se sobresaltara y para-y yo que pensaba que eras virgen… señorita perfección

Coraline miro al chico de cabello rojo-Castiel…

-oh por favor sigue, no quería interrumpirte-sonrió con malicia

_"__idiota, deje la puerta abierta"_-t-te dije que ¡ah!-Castiel había acercado una de sus manos a su pecho-¿¡que estas haciendo!?

-solo quería unirme a la diversión

-quíta… aah

-¿disculpa?-sonrió de nueva cuenta, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y rodeo el sofá para acercarse-creo que puedo complacerte mas

-…

-¿por qué tan callada?-puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Coraline y acerco su rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaban

-no creo que sea buena idea-trato de sonar segura pero su respiración seguía acelerada

-¿qué tan malo puede ser?-susurro serio antes de juntar sus labios con los de la chica.

Coraline sentía la fría madera de la mesa del comedor. Trataba de tranquilizar su respiración mientras unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su cuerpo. Trago saliva y bajo sus manos desde sus senos hasta tocar algo liquido y pegajoso, torció los labios al adivinar de que se trataba. Se levanto de la mesa y tomo una de las servilletas que había en la cocina, limpio aquel liquido blanquecino de su vientre y lavo sus manos. Vio su reflejo en el agua y se pregunto _"¿que he hecho?"_, peino sus mechones sueltos y escucho los pasos de una persona, giro su cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo como el peli-rojo salía de su apartamento con sus ropas puestas. Miro la puerta sin ningún pensamiento en mente y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Dejo que las gotas de agua caliente mojaran su piel, como le encantaba darse una ducha de vez en cuando y mas después del sexo. Se enrollo en una de las toallas y seco su cabello. Salió del baño y abrió los cajones, miro que ponerse y al final se decidió por una camisa trasparente azul con la cabeza de un tigre de bengala, por debajo llevaba un sostén negro que elevaban su voluptuoso busto, unos shorts cortos negros por ultimo se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo. Tomo su bolso y saco su celular para marcar a uno de sus contactos. Escucho el timbre hasta que la voz de una chica lo reemplazo

-hola Kim, ¿cómo va la fiesta?

-_¡Coraline! ¿dónde carajos estas? La fiesta hasta ahora va a empezar_

-oh vaya, voy para allá

-_eso espero, ni creas que voy a permitir que me dejes plantada por cierto ¿qué te paso? ¿por qué no has llegado?_

Coraline sonrió de medio lado-digamos que… regrese a uno de mis _hábitos._

* * *

><p><em>-¿estas asustada pequeña?-una voz ronca y sensual se hizo presente en la oscura habitación que era iluminada por dos lámparas que reposaban en dos mesas, una a cada lado de la cama <em>

_La joven de cabello azabache no supo que responder-aaah…_

_-¿qué pasa? Anoche sonabas adorable mientras lo hacíamos_

_-ca-cállate-sentencio mientras el hombre hacía maravillas en sus pechos_

_-la ropa nos estorba ¿no crees?_

_De nuevo la chica no supo que responder, solo podía soltar débiles gemidos-aaaah…_

_El hombre sonrió dejando ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos-solo te va a doler un poco _

_-m-mentiroso-arqueo su espalda dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás depositándola en la almohada-¿q-q-que vas a hacer?_

_El hombre traía un látigo en sus manos-vamos a jugar _

_-n-no, eso…_

_-shhhh… pequeña ¿quieres ver?_

_-no-sentencio con voz fuerte y segura_

_-me parece perfecto-y sonrió de nuevo. Tomo una cinta negra y se acerco lentamente a su presa-tranquila esto te ayudara-tapo sus ojos azul oscuro-¿mejor?_

_-un poco…_

_río por lo bajo y tomo las delicadas manos de la chica, las puso por encima de su cabeza y las amarro con una cinta de satín negro, acerco su boca al oído de la chica y susurro-solo te voy a romper un poco… _


End file.
